fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fake Item Box
The Fake Item Box (occasionally called just Fake Item) is a common Mario Kart item resembling an Item Box. The only differences are the occasional red glare and the upside-down question mark. Though it appears to be colored similarly to a normal Item Box from farther away, it looks more reddish the closer someone is to it. When a driver makes contact with one, their car flips, as if they got hit with a green or red shell, except it electrocutes the kart by playing a red lightning-like effect. Fake Item Boxes appear more frequently in positions near the front of the pack. Usually, the Fake Item Box is unable to block the items behind the user, but some games allow the Fake Item Box to block items and be placed in midair. In Team Battles (Mario Kart Wii only), Fake Item Boxes are the color of its respective team. Therefor, the item can also be blue instead of red. Previous games had different styles for the Fake Item Box, to match with their Item Box counterpart. The ones in Mario Kart 64, for example, had the upside down question mark as its only difference, while the one in Mario Kart DS bore no question mark at all. In Mario Kart Wii the Fake Item Box's ¿ gets a purple outline to go with its red color, which stays with it for fanon Mario Kart games. In the Mario Kart Arcade GP games, a Fake Item Box would cover the screen with a jack-in-the-box character for a second. The player will not lose much momentum, unlike the other counterparts. Appearances Koopa Kart Series Koopa Kart Fake Item Boxes appear in Koopa Kart with their normal functions. Super Koopa Kart Fake Item Boxes make their normal appearances in Super Koopa Kart. Mario Kart: Double Dash 2!! Fake Item Boxes appear in Mario Kart: Double Dash 2!! as a basic item. Mario Kart Silver Fake Item Boxes appear in Mario Kart Silver. In this game, they look like regular Item Boxes, except that they have an upside down question mark. It causes opponents to flip over once hit. Mario Kart Platinum The Fake Item Box appears in Mario Kart Platinum. In this game, it returns to its Mario Kart Wii look, is able to block items again, and can be placed in mid-air. It causes opponents to flip over once hit. There are also two new variations of the Fake Item Box: the Double Fake Item Box (to go with the Double Item Box) and the Triple Fake Item Box (despite not having a Triple Item Box). Mario Kart: Double Dash!! 3 Normal Fake Item Boxes appear in this game, along with Waluigi's new special item, Exploding Fake Item Boxes.﻿ Dry Bones Kart series First Three Appearances The Fake Item Box debuts in these three games in the Dry Bones Kart series. In these games, the Fake Item Box looks similar to a real Item Box, except it has a ¿ inside. It blasts any kart into the air that touches it. It also blocks shells and can be placed in midair. Dry Bones Kart: Double Dash!! to Dry Bones Kart Wii The Fake Item Box returns in Dry Bones Kart: Double Dash!!, Dry Bones Kart DS, and Dry Bones Kart Wii, where it is colored red (returns to its look in first three appearances in Dry Bones Kart DS) and cannot block items or be placed in midair. It is also nerfed, as it only flips the kart that touches it. Dry Bones Kart 7 The Fake Item Box retains its look from Dry Bones Kart Wii, and returns its shell blocking abilities and is now able to be placed in midair again. Dry Bones Kart 8 The Fake Item Box retains its look, shell blocking abilities, and midair placing ability from Dry Bones Kart 7, and now blasts players into the air again. Gallery FakeItemBox MK64.png|''Mario Kart 64'' Mkdd fake item box.jpg|''Mario Kart: Double Dash!! FileFItembox.png|''Mario Kart DS'' FakeItemBoxx.png|''Mario Kart Wii'' MKAGPDX Fake Item Box.png|''Mario Kart Arcade GP DX'' Fake Block.png FakeItemBoxMKC.png|''Mario Kart Connect'' Fake Item Box MKACL.png|''Super Mario Kart 8+'' MK8 Fake Item Box.png|Mario Kart Platinum MK7_Fake_Item_Box.png Fake Item Box (DS-Inspired).png|Mario Kart Platinum that looks like the DS version. Was going to be used, but replaced by the Wii Version. Fake Item Box (64-Inspired).png|Mario Kart Platinum that looks like the N64 Version. Only appears in Time Trial mode. Double Fake Item Box.png DoubleFakeItemBoxMK8.png Triple Fake Item Box.png TripleFakeItemBoxMK8.png Double Fake Item Box 2.png Fake_Item_Box_-_Mario_Kart_Double_Dash.png Triple_Fake_Item_Box_Mario_Kart_7.png Fake Item Box - Dry Bones Kart Arcade GP DX.png|Dry Bones Kart Arcade GP DX N64_Fake_Item_Box_-_Mario_Kart_Wii.png|N64 Version From Mario Kart Wii. DS_Fake_Item_Box_-_Mario_Kart_Wii.png|DS Version From Mario Kart Wii. N64_Fake_Item_Box_Mario_Kart_7.png DS_Fake_Item_Box_Mario_Kart_7.png Fake Item Box - Dry Bones Kart Arcade GP.png Empty_Fake_Item_Box_-_Mario_Kart_Wii.png|Looks like its Mario Kart Wii art, but has no upside down question mark. WiiEmptyFakeItemBoxMK8.png|Mario Kart Platinum beta Fake Item Box. Looks like the Wii Version, but without a question mark. In the final version, it gains an upside down question mark. Fake Item Box MKDB.png|Mario Kart: Double Blast!! FakeItemBoxMKH.png|Mario Kart Havoc Blue Fake Item Box MK8 Blue Fake Item Box.png Mario Kart Wii-Blue Fake Item Box.png MK7_Blue_Fake_Item_Box.png DoubleBlueFakeItemBoxMK8.png Triple Blue Fake Item Box.png Double_Blue_Fake_Item_Box_Mario_Kart_7.png Double_Blue_Fake_Item_Box_-_Mario_Kart_Wii.png Blue_Fake_Item_Box_-_Mario_Kart_Double_Dash.png Triple_Blue_Fake_Item_Box_Mario_Kart_7.png Empty_Blue_Fake_Item_Box_-_Mario_Kart_Wii.png WiiEmptyBlueFakeItemBoxMK8.png Blue_Fake_Item_Box_MKDB.png|Blue Version of Mario Kart: Double Blast!!. BlueFakeItemBoxMKH.png|Blue version of Mario Kart Havoc. }} Category:Items Category:Mario Items Category:Mario Kart Machinima Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Kart (series) Category:Dry Bones Kart Items